The Broken Road That Led Me To You
by Emeraude10
Summary: AH. Jacob and Bella have known each other their whole lives and it's only natural they ended up married. What nobody realizes is how he abuses Bella. Even after she escapes him, he haunts her. By chance, Bella meets Edward, will she be able to take a chance on love again? Will Edward understand her past and help her heal? Rated M for abuse, rape situations, and eventual lemons.


**Hello. Some of you will know this story. It was up before, under my old pen name. I've been working on it for over a year now, editing, revising (writing it in third person), and also adding chapters. While I have not added any more physical abuse because I think what was originally in the story gives a clear enough picture, I have added a few chapters to Bella/Jacob's story because I want to make clear that his abuse didn't just start overnight and it didn't just start as physical. Additionally, I've also shared a bit more of Bella and Edward's story as well. It's a fine line when you're writing and sharing a story is based on real life because there's only so much that you want to share but I have added more about them falling in love among other things. I will update on Tuesdays, maybe not every Tuesday but no more than a two week gap between updates.**

 **For those coming back, welcome back, for those just joining, welcome. It's very important that you read this message, I will not do anymore AN on the chapters following unless something really comes up. This is a true story. This is not an instant story of happiness. This story is ultimately an Edward/Bella story and it has a happy ending. BUT, before we get there, it's a Jacob/Bella story and this story contains abuse and, admittedly, it's brutal. Though I try to write it in a way where I'm not glorifying violence in any way and say what I need to say, that doesn't make it any less brutal and it is descriptive because it's needed to understand. There are also a few cases of implied rape, I will not go into any graphic descriptions of that act. I will warn you ahead of time at those instances.**

 **I wrote this story, my story, as a way to heal from my past but also because I want anyone out there who has been or is being abused to know that they, you, are not alone. We all have our own journey in life, but I want others to know that there is hope, there is healing. If you are in an abusive situation, I hope that you will reach for help. I promise you, even though it seems like it will never work or couldn't possibly work, it can. I know it's scary, it's the scariest thing you might ever have to do but you are not alone. I promise you- you are not alone.**

 **Finally, all statistics are U.S. statistics by the Bureau of Justice Statistics. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers, I am simply playing in her sandbox.**

 **If you need help, please reach out to the National Abuse Hotline at 1-800-799-7233 (SAFE) or go online to their site to anonymously chat online.**

The Broken Road That Led Me To You

 _ **Nearly one-third of American women (31 percent) report being physically or sexually abused by a husband or boyfriend at some point in their lives.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Bella awoke from the nightmare with a start, her heart pounding and her breathing harsh, boarding on hyperventilating; her body covered in a light sheen of sweat as she trembled violently. Edward rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him gently, before kissing the top of her head. Her face rose up to see his, feeling guilty that she had woken him, but then realizing that he was still asleep. This realization brought a small, trembling smile to her face. Her heart, still pounding in fear, began to calm as it swelled with the warmth and love for the man lying next to her. Even in his deepest sleep he knew what she needed and willingly gave it to her.

She lay there in the quiet, still, dark room listening to Edward's deep and even breathing, letting her own body calm from the fear it had just experienced. She could feel his heartbeat against her cheek and she wondered how she got so was safe and loved by a man who would do anything in his power to bring her happiness. A man who would do anything to protect her; a man who showed her every single day with his words and actions that he treasured her. A man that wanted everything for her in life and gently pushed her every day to help her reach for her goals and dreams. Bella loved him so much that it hurt sometimes, that ache that comes when you love someone so much there isn't anything you wouldn't do for them. She thought to herself with a wry smile _I can never make him see that the thing that makes me the happiest is him, his smile, his cheesy jokes, his kisses, his snuggles...just him. I love that he never stops trying to woo me, even now after all of these years together. I love all of the little things he does for me to show me what he feels, but what means the most to me is just him giving me himself._ She also knew with a quiet confidence that Edward loved her with that same intensity, so there was no fear when it came to her love for him, not anymore anyway. In the beginning, it had been difficult and Edward had shown so much patience with her, always willing to show with words and actions that he meant what he said. He had shown infinite patience with the broken woman he had met, had encouraged her as she healed herself, as they also learned to be together; wanting her to find strength in more than just him but always willing to give her his strength when she needed it. There's had not been an easy road, and it still wasn't at times, but it was their road, their love story, theirs uniquely.

Her mind once again turned back to her nightmare and she shuddered a little, once more causing Edward's arms to tighten around her just a bit in response; comforting her and offering her the safety he always provided. Wanting to let him sleep- _At least one of us should be well rested-_ she thought to herself; Bella carefully slipped from his arms and out of the bed. Pausing a moment, she leaned down placed a soft kiss on his lips, before grabbing her long emerald colored silk robe, slipping it over her shoulders and tying it securely around her waist. She sighed softly as she padded silently on bare feet out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Wrapping her hands around the mug of hot liquid Bella stepped out onto the back porch and settled herself onto the porch swing. Using her foot to rock it gently back and forth as her mind wandered back in time to how she got here, to this moment, and the hell that she survived to get to this point in her life. A cool breeze caused her to shiver a little and her mind brought up his name. The one she tried never to think of, the one she buried deep in her mind, the one she tried to forbid her mind to ever bring up, and the one that she never uttered out loud anymore...

 **Jacob Black**


End file.
